Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an electronic device, and in particular, to a signal receiving circuit, a system including the signal receiving circuit, and/or a method of operating the same.
Electronic devices are configured to transmit/receive (e.g., transceive) electrical signals to/from another electric device through a channel (e.g., a signal line) to exchange information with another electronic device. Owing to response characteristics of the channel, signals to be exchanged between the electronic devices may be distorted. Various types of equalizers are being used to cancel or compensate such signal distortion.
For example, in order to cancel the signal distortion, a decision feedback equalizer (DFE) is used as a part of a receiver of an electronic device. However, with recent increasing demand for an electronic device with high communication speed, a noise may be produced by various causes, other than the signal distortion caused by response characteristics of the channel, and thus, the decision feedback equalizer may be abnormally operated and/or operate abnormally. Furthermore, an error, which is caused by the abnormal operation of the decision feedback equalizer, may affect data to be received in a subsequent operation, and in this case, errors may successively occur.